mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отсылки/Комиксы
Friendship is magic The Return of Queen Chrysalis Выпуск 1 *Наряд Скуталу на первых двух страницах схож с образом Индианы Джонса. *На третьей странице на балконе стоят два жеребца в костюмах. Их образ схож группой The Blues Brothers. *На третьей странице жеребец, продающий усы, напоминает Томаса Магнума из сериала Частный детектив Магнум. **У него же знак отличия напоминает эмблему Феррари, марку машин предпочитаемую Магнумом. *Жеребец стоящий перед тележкой с усами, возможно, пародия на Эрла Хики из сериала Меня зовут Эрл. *Фоновый пони на шестой странице выглядит и делает тот же жест, что и персонаж Дональда Сазерленда из фильма Вторжение похитителей тел 1978 года. *На странице 7 в библиотеке Искорки есть несколько книг: **"To Serve Ponies". Отсылка к рассказу "To Serve Man" и к одноимённой серии сериала Сумеречная зона. **"How I Did It". Отсылка к комедии "Молодой Франкенштейн". **"Incident at Santa Mira". Отсылка к фильму "Похитители тел". *Фраза Радуги "It's clobbering time!" - частое высказывание Существа из комиксов о Фантастической четвёрке. *Сцена, где Пинки учит подруг быть похожими на зомби отсылает к коммедии Зомби по имени Шон. *Сцена, где Радуга говорит Флаттершай "When are you going to learn than you're nice until it's time not to be nice!" (примерно "когда ты запомнишь, что ты хорошая до тех пор, пока не пришло время не быть хорошей") отсылает к фильму Дом у дороги. *Название кометы "The Secretariat Comet" отсылапет к реально существовавшей лошади Secretariat. *Серый пони в костюме на 17 странице напоминает Наблюдателя из телесериала Грань. Выпуск 2 *Когда подруги стоят у входа в пещеру, под двумя статуями видны подписи "Ziggy" и "Stardust". Это сценические псевдонимы британского рок-музыканта Дэвида Боуи. Сами статуи напоминают алмазных псов. *На выступе в пещере рядом с троллем лежит игрушка Оптимуса Прайма из Трансформеров. *Сцена, где тролль поднимает одну из каменных пони, сделанных Рарити и Пинки, и называет её "George", является отсылкой к персонажу Ленни из повести Джона Стейнбека О мышах и людях. *Логово королевы Кризалис напоминает замок злой ведьмы Запада из фильма Волшебник страны Оз. Также, сцена, где она отправляет оборотней, напоминает сцену, где ведьма отправляет летучих обезьян. *В выпуске есть несколько отсылок к песням Дэвида Боуи: **На 10 странице табличка "sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch". Песня "Diamond Dogs". **На 15 странице табличка "Red like jungle burning bright". Песня "Cat People (Putting Out the Fire)". **На 19 странице надпись у выхода из пещеры "Never look back, walk tall, act fine". Песня "Golden Years". *Звук "thwip", когда пауки используют паутину, использовался в комиксах о Человеке-пауке. *Среди ориентиров на карте в конце выпуска есть "Swamps of New Horseleans", отсылка к городу Новый Орлеан, и Rocinante Cliffs, отсылка к Росинанту, лошади Дон Кихота. Выпуск 3 *Фраза Флаттершай "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" - цитирование Спока из фильма Звёздный путь 2: Гнев Хана. *Звук "bamf" при телепортировании Искорки аналогичен таковому у Ночного Змея из комиксов о Людях Икс. *Фраза Рарити "Why did it have to be snakes?!" почти точная цитата Индианы Джонса. *Королева Кризалис говорит "The filly-ship is broken". Это отсылка к фразе "the fellowship is broken" из фильма Властелин колец: Братство Кольца. Выпуск 4 *Когда Искорка с подругами заходят в замок Кризалис, они оказываются среди комнат и лестриц, похожих на литографию Относительность художника Эшера. *Открывая двери в замке, подруги встречают персонажей: **Флаттершай находит клоуна из телефильма Оно. **Радуга за дверью видит близнецов из фильма Сияние. **Эпплджек натыкается на пони похожего на Мола Рема из фильма Индиана Джонс и храм судьбы. **Пони, обнаруженный Рарити, - отсылка к роману Призрак Оперы. **Существо, обнаруженное Пинки, отсылает к фильму Зловещие мертвецы 2. *Вопрос "How is a Pegasus like a writing desk?" калька с реплики Шляпника из рассказа Алиса в Стране чудес ("Why is a raven like a writing desk?"). *Принцесса Селестия упоминает гиганского пони из зефира, атакующего Мейнхэттен ("giant marshmallow pony attacking Manehattan"). Это отсылка к концовке фильма Охотники за привидениями. *В рассказе Скуталу о королеве Кризалис есть фраза "I'mma getchoo, Twilight! And your little pony friends too!". Аналогичную фразу произносила Злая ведбма Запада в фильме Волшебник страны Оз. Nightmare Rarity Выпуск 5 *Логотип на чашке кофе в руках Спайка очень похож на логотип Starbucks. *На второй странице на фоне видно пегаса и единорога, напоминающих Сейлор Мун и Сейлор Юпитер соотвественно. *На девятой странице стоит пони, которую назвали Maybelle, это тсылает к Mabel Pines из мульсериала Gravity Falls. *На 19-ой странице Спайк, сидящий с одеялом и сосущий палец, очень напоминает Лайнуса ван Пельта из комиксов Peanuts. Выпуск 6 *Фраза Искорки "That's one small step for ponies, one giant leap for ponykind!" - перефразированные слова Нила Армстронга, когда тот сделал первый шаг на луне в 1969 году. *Фраза Пинки "In space, no one can hear you squee!" - отсылка к слогану фильма Чужой. Выпуск 7 *На третьей странице комикса стоят два Доктора Хувза, при чём один из них в галстуке бабочке и феске. Это отсылка к десятому и одиннадцатому воплощениям Доктора в спецвыпуске День Доктора. Выпуск 8 *На 10 странице можно видеть двух докторов Хувзов, при чём один из них с кудрявыми гривой и хвостом и длинным шарфом. Это отсылки к десятому и четвёртому воплощениям доктора. **На 11 странице доктор Хувз держит предмет, напоминающий звуковую отвёртку. **На 15 странице он стоит с галстуком, повязанным на голове, как в серии Девушка в камине. *Поза бабули Смит с 11 страницы напоминает одну из стоек Дэниэла из фильма Малыш-каратист. Восклицание Биг Мака "By the mane of Miyagi!" отсылает к мистеру Мияги из того же фильма. *Зелёный пони с сереневым шарфом на 16 странице напоминает Шерлока Холмса, каким он показан в сериале Шерлок. *В выпуске можно встретить пони похожих на Сейлор Марс, Сейлор Венера и Сейлор Меркурий. Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair Выпуск 9 *Название сюжетной ветки отсылает к книге Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance (Дзен и искусство ухода за мотоциклом). *На ящике с инстрементами Биг Мака стоит лого "Binford", что отсылает к фирме "Инструменты Бинфорда" из телесериала Большой ремонт. *На третьей странице одна из пони имеет знак отличия, похожий на эмблему Корпуса Зелёных Фонарей. *На восьмой странице доктор Хувз говорит "This watch is me!", цитируя доктора из серии Human Nature. *Там же стоят два жеребёнка, похожих на Микеланджело и Донателло из франшизы Черепашки-ниндзя. *На девятой странице видно ларёк "Bluth's Frozen Banana", отсылкающий к Bluth's Original Frozen Banana Stand из телесериала Замедленное развитие. *На 10 странице маршрут Биг Мака показан пунктирной линией, как в комиксе The Family Circus. *Киоск Даймонд Тиары и Силвер Спун с советом за пять монет на 13 странице напоминает психологическую помощь Люси за пять центов из комиксов Peanuts. На 14 странице летающий змей, застрявший на дереве у их киоска, намекает на Kite-Eating Tree из тех же комиксов. *Вывеска на 16 странице "Plasmids and Vigors" отсылает к серии игр BioShock. *На 16 странице Винил Скрэтч напевают песню основанную на Drive My Car группы The Beatles. *На 16 странице стоят пони, похожие на персонажей сериала Частный детектив Магнум. *На 17 странице на футболке Луны вдруг появляется знак, похожий на эмблему Звёздного флота из франшизы Звёздный путь. *Названия комманд на доске "Hawkeye's Yellow Blackbirds" и "BJ's Pink Elephants"; они отсылают к одной из серий M*A*S*H. *На 18 странице внезапно на футболке Луны появляется логотип Бэтмена. *Один из кубков очень напоминает Кубок Стэнли. *На протяжении комикса есть несколько отсылок к сериям The End of Flutter Valley сериала My Little Pony 80-х годов. **Радуга упоминает "Sun stone". **Пинки рассказывает о гигантских пчёлах. **Рарити говорит, что застряла в огромном улье. Выпуск 10 *На второй странице в палатке с игрой стоят игрушки Тоторо, персонажа аниме Мой сосед Тоторо. *На пятой странице группа пони отсылает к серии Возвращение архонтов сериала Звёздный путь. *На пятой странице Флаттершай рассказывает про гигантских пауков из второго выпуска. *На восьмой странице песня Сапфир Шорс напоминает сингл Car Wash певицы Rose Royce. *На 15 странице имеется несколько отсылок к Джеймсу Бонду и фильмам о нём: **"You Only Live Twice" (Живёшь только дважды) **"Mac... Big Mac" ("Бонд. Джеймс Бонд") **"For Your Hooves Only" (Только для твоих глаз) **"Shaken, not stirred" ("Взболтать, но не перемешивать") **"...Her Majesty's Secret Service" (На секретной службе Её Величества) **В одном из кадров есть пони с белой кошкой на знаке отличия, похожий на Блофилда. *На 16 странице Биг Мак говорит "Lugnut's father's sister's cousin's former roommate", что похоже на фразу из фильма Космические яйца. *Фраза Пинки на 17 странице "Just for a minute let's all do the bump!" отсылает к синглу U Can't Touch This MC Hammer'а Neigh Anything Выпуск 11 *Аудиокассета на обложке "Springsteed/Born in Equestria" отсылает к песне Born in U.S.A. Брюса Спрингстина. *Сюжетная ветка названием и сюжетом напоминает фильм Say anything... (Скажи что-нибудь). *Знак отличия 8-Бита - один из кораблей пришельцев из игры Space Invaders. *На третьей странице растяжка "Go Dragons! Ruin Rydell" - отсылка к фильму Бриолин. *Здесь же у белой пони с красным хвостом знак отличия схож с эмблемой Флэша. *На четвёртой странице рядом со звонком висит плакат M*A*S*H, частично закрытый филактером. Схожий плакат держат болельщики на 17-ой странице. *На шестой странице есть несколько постеров: **Star Trot II (Star Trek II) **Bridle Runner (Blade Runner) **Haylander (Highlander) *Соревнования и выступления проходили на Zacherle Stadium, название которого отсылает к Bonnie Zacherle, создателнице первых игрушек My Little Pony. *На 10-ой странице на платформе с лебедем висит растяжка "Sponsored by Leeman Furniture", отсылающая к фильму Убийственные красотки. *На 12-ой странице Шайнинг Армор, поёт песню, напоминающую Little Girls группы Oingo Boingo. *Шляпа 8-Бита напоминает, так называемую, Devo Hat. *Наряд Шайнинг Армора напоминает один из костюмов Адама Анта. *На 13-ой странице костюм Поиндекстера похож на Бой Джорджа. **Значки на его костюме "Where's the Beef?" и "Save Ferris", отсылающий к фильму Феррис Бьюллер берёт выходной. **Колокольчик у него же на копыте отсылает к фразе More cowbell. **Надпись на его синтезаторе "The Mystic Knights of the Electric Stable" - игра на полное название группы Oingo Boingo "The Mystic Knights of Oingo Boingo". **Стикер на синтезаторе "Who Care What Frankie Say?" отсылает к слогану "Frankie Say Relax Don't Do It!" группы Frankie Goes to Hollywood. *Некоторые приспособления, используемые друзьями в попытках сорвать игру, имеют логотип Acme. Выпуск 12 *Подзаголовок выпуска "presentable in periwinkle" отсылает к фильму Pretty in Pink. *На восьмой странице Каденс держит альбом Magenta Rain группы Prance and the Revolution. Это отсылка к альбому Purple Rain записанные Принcем и группой The Revolution. *На девятой странице в коробке есть пластинка с надписью Bruce Springsteed. Это отсылка к Брюсу Спрингстину. **На этой же странице лежит альбом группы Stallions at Work. Это отсылка к группе Men at Work. Дизайн обложки похож на их альбом Business as Usual. *На 10-ой странице постер The New Foal Titans отсылает к комиксам Юные Титаны (Teen Titans), постер Wyld Stallyns - к вымышленной группе из фильмов Bill & Ted. **На этой же странице на шкафу стоит фигурка понифицированного Бэтмена. **На столе стоит фигурка троля из второго выпуска комиксов. *На 11-ой странице 8-Бит упоминает игру "Hocuspocus: The Get-Together". Это отсылка к игре Magic: The Gathering. *На 18-ой странице Гаффер и 8-Бит сидят с ведром и задумывают очередную шутку над Баком, но Гаффер говорит "Skip it. Too messy" ("Пропустим. Слишком грязно."). Это отсылка к роману Кэрри, где на королеву бала сбросили ведро крови. *На 21-ой странице Гаффер говорит "Why haven't I leaped, Al?". Это отсылка к телесериалу Квантовый скачок и персонажу Алу. *В конце выпуска идёт хит парад Кэтти Кук на канале PTV (пародия на MTV) с десятью песнями: **10: "Bits for Nothing" ("Money for Nothing", Dire Straits) **9: "Everypony Wants to Rule the World" ("Everybody Wants to Rule the World", Tears for Fears) **8: "Pony in the Mirror" ("Man in the Mirror", Майкл Джексон) **7: "Hoofloose" ("Footloose", Кенни Логгинс) **6: "Safety Prance" ("The Safety Dance", Men Without Hats) **5: "Let's Get Tangible", Olivia Newton Jump ("Physical", Оливия Ньютон-Джон) **4: "Crop It", Derby ("Whip It", Devo) **3: "Tack on Me", A-halter ("Take on Me", a-ha) **2: "When Birds Cry", Prance ("When Doves Cry", Принс) **1: "Never Gonna' Give Up You", Rein Astley ("Never Gonna Give You Up", Рик Эстли) My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy Выпуск 13 *Острова "Gallopinghost" пародия на Галапагосские острова (Galápagos). *Хуфберд часто говорит "Savvy?", как капитан Джек Воробей. *На 10-ой странице присутствуют пони, похожие на Монки Д. Луффи, Санжи и Роронао Зоро из манги One Piece. *Радуга назвала свою команду "The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse". Это отсылка к четырём всадникам Апокалипсиса. *Радуга, раскачиваясь на люстре, кричит "Hey, yoou guuuys!", отсылая к фильму Балбесы. *Когда Искорка поражает пиратов магией, Радуга и Пинки говорят "Ha! Don't make her angry!" и "You wouldn't like her when she's angry!". Это отсылка к комиксам о Халке. Выпуск 14 *В пещере краба есть предметы: **Пони-версия Джаконды. **Маска Тутанхамона. **Мистер Картофельная голова. **Пони из поколения G1, возможно, Cotton Candy. Микро-комиксы Выпуск 1 *Summer Mane упоминает "silly series with the vampire pony" (примерно: "глупые серии книг о пони-вампирах"), что, скорее всего, является пародией на серию романов Сумерки (Twilight) Стефани Майер. *В выпуске есть несколько отсылок к известным книгам и авторам: **"Of Ponies and Prejudice" (смесь названий книг Of Mice and Men и Pride and Prejudice) **"The Horseback of Notre Dame" (The Hunchback of Notre-Dame) **Книга Jade Singer "Canter in the Sky" (The Catcher in the Rye) **"How to Train Your Baby Dragon" (How to Train Your Dragon) **"Marble Universe" (Marvel Universe) **"I Have No Snout Yet I Must Whinny" (I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream) *Текст песни, напеваемой Искоркой на 11 странице, напоминает Call Me Maybe Карли Рэй Джепсен. *Summer Mane ставит пластинку "The Boogie Woogie Pony Boy of Stable C". Это отсылка к Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B. *Модель печатной машинки Lipizzaner отсылает к породе лошадей Lipizzan (Липпицианская лошадь). *Название магазина, продающего новую книгу Jade Singer в конце выпуска, "Barns and No Bell", отсылает к сети книжных магазинов Barnes & Noble. Выпуск 2 *Монолог внизу 4 страницы отсылает к словам Роя Батти из фильма Бегущий по лезвию, известным как "tears in rain soliloquy". *Фраза "What fools these ponies be" отсылает к комедии Уильяма Шекспира Сон в летнюю ночь. *Фраза "It's like Mule Tzu says in 'The Start of War'" отсылает к трактату "The Art of War" Sun Tzu ("Искусство войны", Сунь Цзы). *Фраза Радуги "Hey! Take your stinking claws off me, you darn dirty gremlin!" отсылает к Планете обезьян. *Фраза "The goggles, they do nothing!" - отсылка к Симпсонам. Выпуск 3 *Модный показ Рарити проходит в "Kazumi Theater", что отсылает к Казуми Эванс (Kazumi Evans), исполняющей в мультсериале песни за неё. *На вечеринке после представления есть два пони, схожих с братьями Фрестранк (Festrunk brothers) из передачи Saturday Night Live. *В амбаре, где разместилась Рарити, имеются несколько постеров: **"Celestia Superstar". Пародия на Jesus Christ superstar. **"Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Saddle". Пародия на Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. **"Mane". Пародия на мюзикл Hair. *На 20 странице можно видеть пони-версии Наблюдателя из телесериала Грань и Тары Стронг. *Один из пони-хиппи на седьмой странице напоминает Чарльза Мэнсона. Выпуск 4 *На одной из обложек Флаттершай изображена в лесу в образе диснеевской Белоснежки. *Одна из вязанных кукол в тайной комнате напоминает гремлина из второго вфпуска микро-серии. Выпуск 5 *Перед тем, как Пинки ворвалась в библиотеку Искорки, вода в стакане на столе вибрировала, как в фильме Парк юрского периода при приближении тираннозавра. *Пинки упоминает, что выиграла билеты в акции Colta-Cola. Это пародия на Coca-Cola. *Имя клоуна Ponyacci отсылает к итальянской опере Pagliacci (Паяцы). *Сцена, где Пинки встречается с Ponyacci, отсылает к комиксам Хранители. Врач советует человеку с депрессией посмотреть на клоуна Паяца, чтобы взбодриться, на что пациент отвечает, что он и есть Паяц, и начинает рыдать. *Одного из учеников Ponyacci зовут Trollo Lollo, что скорее всего отсылает к песне Эдуарда Хиля "Я очень рад, ведь я наконец возвращаюсь домой", ставшей интернет мемом, более известной как "Trololo song". Выпуск 6 *Имя Sass Squash игра слов на sasquatch, более известного как Бигфут. *Фраза Эпплблум "Magnets! How do they work?" отсылает к песне Miracles дуэта Insane Clown Posse. *Фраза Эпплджек "Waitin' is the hardest part!" отсылает к песне The Waiting группы Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. Выпуск 7 *Среди игрушек, предложенных Крошкой Белль для транформации Импу, были: Octi из мультсериала Суперкрошки, кукла Пониасси из пятого микро-выпуска, куклы Малой Медведицы с одной из обложек того же выпуска. *На развороте с рынком можно найти пони, похожих на Дэринг Ду, Лайтнинг Даст, Мисс Пичботтом и тётю Оранж, а также понифицированных персонажей Где Уолли?, Ponyta, Keldeo, Старлайт (конь Яркой Радуги). Выпуск 8 *Несколько единорогов в выпуске напоминают персонажей из серии романов о Гарри Поттере: **Драко Малфой, Люциус Малфой, Нарцисса Малфой. Страница 1. **Северус Снегг, Сивилла Трелони. Страница 5. **Минерва Макгонагалл. Страница 6. **Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер. Страница 7. *На первой, шестой и девятой страницах есть единорог, похожий на Гордона Рамзи, шеф-повара и телеведущего. *На четвёртой странице стоят трое жеребят, похожих на Билли, Вилли и Дилли (Huey, Dewey и Louie). **У единорога в красной кепке знак отличия - Baby Huey, в синей - книга (скорее всего отсылка к Десятичной классификации Дьюи), в зелёной - труба (отсылка к Луи Армстронгу). *На девятой странице присутстввует кобылка с красной гривой и бейсбольной битой на метке, напоминающая Гусёну Лапчатую из мультсериала Чёрный Плащ. Жеребец, сопровождающий её, напоминает отца Гусёны. *На десятой странице в воспоминаниях Селестии синий жеребец с белой гривой напоминает Первого Доктора из сериала Доктор Кто. *В выпуске есть несколько отсылок к Сейлор Мун: **Сейлор Чиби и Сейлор Сатурн. Страница 7. **Сейлор Плутон. Страница 10. **Сейлор Уран и Сейлор Нептун. Страница 12. **На десятой странице на столике в комнате Селестии лежат Лунный жезл и Глубоководное зеркало. *Во время воспоминаний принцессы Селестии встречаются несколько пони из поколения G1: Gusty, Firefly, Baby Firefly, Baby Glory и Baby Surprise. *Жеребец на 14-ой странице с увеличительным стеклом на метке похож на Тинтина. *В воспоминаниях на 18-ой странице Инквелл превратилась в пони-версию Наполеона Динамита. Выпуск 9 *На первой странице Искорка называет позу Совы "Karate Colt", что отсылает к фильму Малыш-каратист (The Karate Kid). *Посылку Спайку доставляет пони, представившийся Pony Express. *Спайк упоминает Po-neigh Decart, намекая на Рене Декарта. **Спайк говорит "I think, therefore, i yam what i yam", это пародия на высказывание Декарта "I think, therefore I am" ("Мыслю, следовательно, существую"). *Другое высказывание "Two bees? Or not two bees? That is the question..." - пародия на строчку из монолога Гамлета из одноимённой пьессы Уильяма Шекспира. *Фраза Спайка "All ponies are created equals" - калька с одного из пунктов Декларации независимости США: "Все люди созданы равными...". *Образ Энджела на протяжении комикса напоминает PSY. Выпуск 10 *На четвёртой странице показаны два стражника, Sam и Ralph. Это отсылка к мультфильмам Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog. *На 18-ой странице показан частный детектив Магнум, как он был нарисован в первом выпуске комиксов Friendship is Magic. *Ниже него и левее Винил Скретча стоит пони в очках, полосатом красно-белом свитере и буквой W на метке. Это понифицированный персонаж книг Где Уолли?. *Внизу страницы пони в костюме с биноклем на знаке отличия, скорее всего, намекает на Наблюдателя из телесериала Грань. *На 19-ой странице на одном из вагонов есть надпись "Faust's traveling circus". Отсылка к Лорен Фауст. *На соседнем вагоне надпись "Bruce the Shark". Отыслка к персонажу мультфильма В поисках Немо. *На 21-ой странице Луна, Эпплблум и оппосум общаются за кирпичной стеной. Эта сцена похожа на часто встречающуюся из комиксов Peanuts. *Рядом Луна награждает Флитфут "For defending Ponyville from rampant fireworks" (примерно: "за зашиту Понивилля от безудержных феерверков"), что отсылает к девятому выпуску комиксов Friendship is Magic, где её сбила ракета с установки Искателей знаков отличия. *В конце выпуска есть дополнительный миникомикс "Luna Gets a Pet". В нём Флаттершай говорит "My Spidey Sense is tingling...", что отсылает к комиксам о Человеке-пауке. *Луна упоминает Owlbear и опасается "copyright issues" ("вопросов авторского права"). Owlbear - существо из серии ролевых настольных игр Dungeons & Dragons. Friends Forever Выпуск 1 // My Little Pony Annual 2013 The Fall of Sunset Shimmer *Заголовки книг на пятой странице отсылают к телесериалу Грань: **ZFT (ЗФТ) **The Observers (Наблюдатели) **The First Ponies (Первые люди) **Crossing Over By Bell & Bishop (Уильям Белл и Уолтер Бишоп) **There Is More Than One of Everything (Всему есть альтернатива) *Отсылки из названий других книг на этой же странице: **The Poniville Horror (Ужас Амитивилля) **Soylent Green Recipes (Зелёный сойлент) **Who Was Megan (Меган - персонаж My Little Pony конца 80-х) **Crisis on Infinite Equestrias (Crisis on Infinite Earths) *В конце комикса возле ноги Сансет Шиммер лежит флаер с подписью "bring submissions to Megan, Danny or Molly". Это имена главных персонажей-людей из мультсериала My Little Pony конца 80-х. Equestria Girls (комиксы) *Среди нарядов, примеренных Эпплджек, есть жёлтый с чёрным комбинезон, известный по фильмам Игра смерти и Убить Билла. en:List of allusions/IDW comics Категория:Списки